Existing display panels of this type are well adapted to be visible from a distance in public places (public thoroughfares, airports, stations, shopping centres etc.) and to deliver very short advertising messages, limited for example to an image associated with a brand name and/or a slogan. However these display panels do not allow more detailed information of the corresponding product or service to be given.